Forsake This Broken Angel
by Beloved of the Darkness
Summary: Inhuman, beautiful and full of hatred to humans. Sakura, will these ninja, humans with a twist, save your broken soul, when you have forsaken it? "Are you an Angel?" he whispered. She laughed harshly,"not quite, Kitsune. Not even close." M to be safe
1. Intro

Forsake This Broken Angel, **Chapter 1. Intro**

King Mythos' journal, passage 1 :

_There are some beings that, though seen as monstrous and evil, still seek to aid those who demonise them. These ethereal people, appearing to be part animal-part human, have been documented even at the earliest stages of our own civilisations development. It is my personal theory they have existed far before we humans could walk on two legs. Yet even now my people would happily crush and destroy this intelligent race for their own selfish gain. I must do as they say, despite my heavy heart, or else abdicate the thrown to some man far crueller than I. But still this act weighs heavy against my soul._

* * *

A blood-red sun casts crimson soaked rays over a barren field. The remnants of e few burnt out trees are the only land-marks in a desolate prairie that stretches from horizon to horizon without a natural feature in sight. Well, no natural features for sure.

Ragged dawn-kissed locks frame a narrow face of the palest porcelain. Large eyes set in the small face sparkle with unshed tears in a brilliant shade of emerald, out of place in a world of charred black and crimson sand. The girl, though small in stature, has seen 15 summers go by, yet her short, hard life had not prepared her for this. She shivers under a sun that yields no heat. Dressed only in a silken black shift and ragged, dirty trousers that were once a light tan colour she lacks the energy to try and warm herself up. The thin black material is adorned with rips and tears. Both clothes covered in stains. Dark brown stains. _'Blood. His blood, her blood. Everyone's blood.'_ The black silk contrasts with her deathly pale skin, flawless, save one scar. _'Odou-san'_ Now it would be easy, at first glance, to mistake the young girl for a human child (albeit a strange one with her long pink hair). Until you looked again.

A cloud of dust rises on the eastern horizon, signalling the fast approach of a small party ridding war-wolves, beasts reserved for soldiers or guards, at break-neck speed. Black velvety ears akin to a cat's, twitch at (for humans) the inaudible sound of massive paws bounding towards her. One ear turns back to listen to the approaching threat at her back, the golden tufts ruffling in a breeze full of smells of fire and death. But still she faced the sunset, calmly watching the bloody sun sink slowly past the horizon. The small party had dismounted a small distance from the fallen, charred giant tree she sat on, bare feet dangling a meter from the blood soaked ground, back ram-rod straight. The human king, bedecked in rich robes and jewels, signalled to the grey uniformed guards and they instantly fell into step behind him, fidgeting nervously as they drew closer to the girl. Stopping just short of the huge blackened tree trunk the man of white beard & grey hair upon whose head rested the crown of the Known World (which isn't allot considering that they don't explore. Ever) felt a very real pang in his hardened heart at the sight of the lonesome child. Her bushy tail, a mini version of the wolf mounts behind her, swayed side to side, the golden tips on each hair glinting. The powerful ruler's throat went dry, the words he had planned to say escaping him, as the full impact of his decision hit him. _**'Oh Lord, I have sentenced myself to hell'**_ The stricken thought crossed his mind. In the thick silence the black tail stilled, the black ears flattened against her head. Then, into the silence came an angelic voice, heart-wrenchingly distant, almost detached, as if she didn't care. Pale lips barley moved as disinterested words caused guards to stiffen in fear and the king of an ice cold heart to flinch.

"I should kill you, you know." The quiet voice carried across the planes. Enchanting eyes slid shut as lips curved in a bitter smile. Tensed, the humans waited for an attack. "But I shall not." In a fluid motion she turned to face the baffled humans, molten gold mixing with green in her piercing stare, eyes burning something unreadable.

"I forgive you, King Mythos. Where you took everything from me, I forgive you. Where you slaughtered my people, I spare your life. Remember me, my King. Remember Sakura. For I forgive you." Words spoken in absolute truth stuck them down where swinging axes could not, cold hearts filled with anguished guilt. The wind picked up, howling across the flat lands. The last ruby rays where sinking beneath the horizon and in the recess of the red glow the six humans scrambles for their mounts, backing away in terrified awe of the girl of plae skin and hollow laughter, framed in black, her last words echoing in the empty night: "But I shall never forget!" And in the turmoil of sudden darkness the King screamed "Where are you going?" The moments of silence spun out across the pitch black plain & he had given up hope when a fading whisper mocked him.

_"A Kingdom of Fire that dances and burns, where power is not just metal and bone."_

Uh, my first fanfic, so please review and tell me if it passes or not. The second chapter better. Anything I could do better please say. Any questions?

Odou-san father

K.

* * *


	2. Kingdom of Fire pt1

'Lo-sa everyone. So, so sorry it took so long to update. What can I say, coursework is important, and backlog coursework dangerous to your health. Thankyou so much to SB01 who reveiwed!! No, really, thanks. You cheered me up no end, a huge feat for even my boyfriend.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. You have no idea how much chaos would happen if I did.

On with the show...if you are accutually bothered with reding this bit...

Chapter 2: Kingdom of Fire

-  
passage 2:

_There are rumours, of another Land besides ours, far across the oocean. Never before has it ever been questioned that we were the only people. It was long thought that there was nothing but our great Land in the midst of the great body of water. But there are tales circling of a few gifted shalian, those that speak with the birds. They say there are other Lands, all tiny and uninhabited by humans, or any other intelligence, exept for one. A large island, unreachable for us, divided into many kingdoms. The royal shalian I consulted said that the great Wandering birds spoke of great hardship in these distant lands. She also said that the birds knew_ _very little, for they steer clear of the large island that reeks of blood. I wonder, could these people be the mystical warriors - in the ancient language: 'ninja' - in the old tales, possesors of inhuman strength and speed? This requires more attention but I have little time to spare..._

-

Warm, damp air, so foreign to her senses, greeted her as she rejions the waking world. She smiles in bliss as her finelly tuned ears pick up every bird song, every chitter, every padded or hooved footfall. Her sensitive nose twitched cutely as she analysed every new exotic scent. Her raptor - sharp eyes examined every detail, a brain similar to a humans' but so much more intelligent gleaned a life time of information about the forest of giant trees in a heart beat, a finely honed survial instinct pasively absorbing the quantities of sensory information. Concluding that there was no threat as yet, the slip of a girl stood up from the hollow in the roots of the giant tree she had slept in, and stretched her arms out in front of her yawning like a cat. Bending her stiff back, six dark wings, each spanning the length of her outstretched arms,stretched out to her sides befoe she shook them, relieving tense muscles before refolding them against her spine. No small feat considering the wings were taller than she was. In the future she wouyld be teased for her shortness, she was thankful for her small body as she could escape far more readily than a girl of more average size.

Senses orientated on the smell of fresh water, the faint sound of a fast flowing stream. Walking towards the unseen water in human, gracefully swaying strides as the knowledge of food sent her stomach growling silently. Every movement she made was silent, calculated, precise, like a starving wolf on the hunt. But to her this came naturally, her body silent of its own accord, not a thought spared. The magnificent trees parted to reveal a tiny clearing around the fast flowing river. Shimmering silver bodies glinted as the fish struggled against the titanic current. This was what she was here for. Kneeling by the grassy bank on the shallow river her delicatly boned pale hands tipped in golden nails cupped the water and splashed her face a few times, the cold shcok bringing a slight tint to her cheeks. Her stomach tightened into an anticipatory (AN: is this a word?) knot, reminding her she had not eaten for several days. Standing in one fluid motion she stepped into the cold waters, bare feet apart as she held her balance. Knees bent, bringing her closer to the water; her arms raised to her shest, hands piosed, sharp golden claws extending. Deep emerald gazed patiently, her form stilled, instincts taking over. A silver dart, a muffled splash, gold sank forcibly into silver, and the river carried away the blood. Arms and legs dripping wet, a triumphant smile dancing onn the corners of her mouth, the girl with pink hair down to her waist , golden tips reaching her thighs, jumped high into the air. Landing onto a branch of one of the giant trees near the river's waterfall, she sank sharp teeth into the bloody scales of the fish she had killed. Savouring the food, crunching the bones with ease in powerfull jaws. She had no need of fire to cook food that was perfectly alright raw. For the rosette girl was incredibly wary of fire, which was understandable considering the ways it was used against her people. Fire was also a human thing, to be hated in her eyes. Finishing off the fish & licking her hand clean, her claws their original size, she proceeded to climb the tree and in a matter of minutes she was bathing in warmth of the yellow sun. Diffrent from the sun of her homeland, where the dust of the desert rose in the sir, turning it a menacing red.

A peircing scream shattered the illusion of peace. But the call wasn't a human one, rather that of a huge bird. The great falcon dived towards her, yet she did not move a muscle, no traces of fear in her eyes. Still the great bird hurtled at her, talons open, but at the last moment pulled out of the dive, circling the girl once, before landing onn her shoulder, talons prickling her skin. Though the large predator dwarfed her slight frame, a small samile lit up her face for the first time in months. Unfurling her own wings to accomodate him, she greeted him through her mind, telepathic ability holding a conversation with the brown & white eagle.

'Hello, Legar. Would you care to accompany me?'

**'My pleasure, Sakura-hime.'**

And so the Sakura watched another sun set, & though in her heart she was alone the eagle eased the pain for a while. As darkness fell he took flight to find his own nesting site for the night, whilst the broken girl hidding behind a mask simply slept where she was, too emotionally exhausted to care.

* * *

Flashback!! kill me now!!

" She's your daughter! You take her!" The sound of shattering glass and raised voices still terrified the trembling little girl watching the familiar scene unfold from her hidding place.

"NO! You're the whore that gave birth to the uselesss runt! Get rid of her your self!" A slap reverbarted around the run-down housse. It was like this every night. Odou-san would come home drunk and start shouting at her & Okaa-san would slap her for crying, then they'd start arguing about who would get rid of her. She was used to it, her entire 8 year life full of it, but that didn't stop the pain. But little Sakura didn't know why it hurt every time they hit her, every time they screamed at her, everytime she was told she shouldn't exist. She was a mistake. She did not even have the right to exist. Later she would realise that she had always been strong, but had never believed it. Afterall She was always told she was weak, pathetic, annoying. Everyone hated her, but for some moronic reson that didn't stop her from caring about them. Stupid.

END FLASHBACK!!warning: don't get happy yet

* * *

Flashback2 told ya so

"For the first time in years Sakura felt fear. Terror coursed through her veins like wild fire. Fire. CHoking smell of singed flesh, burnt hair. Screaming wailling, death, death, death. Blood everywhere. Humans! Humans ridding armourded war-wolves stabbing us, killing us, women, children, babies in their cradles. Smashing home & destroying everything. Those trying to fly away were shot down. The smoke burns her nose, her throat. Can't see. "Kaa-san!Kaa-san!" Barley hearing herself. "Kaa-san!" There, collapse in an alley, bleeding. No!"Kaa-san!please, please wake up! Don't die on me!" Kneeling by her, he wings ripped from her back by those bastard humans. "Child," she croaks, coughing blood,"...listen to me, I n-never loved you, you know that, but pl-...please...promise m-me...not seek vengence...you father & I lost our souls to it...s-swear...swear it! swear..." Her glazed eyes lost their light. Shell-shocked, ears rining, looking into her mother's dead eyes, time slowed around her. Everything she knew, had known, everything she loved, was being ripped from her. Dry sobs clung in her throat, eyes burning as clogging dus filled them up. Ann anguised howl ripped from her throat as self-loathing tripled, but that was not enough punishment for what she had done in her eyes. As she bent down and clutched her mothers corpse, shaking uncontrollably, the sword tip of one of the humans slashed down across her back, a diagonal cut too deep to heal without scaring. Her wings were out of the way when her back errupted in pain., blood flowing freely. In familiar agony she glimpsed her drunken father by a burning building across the crumbling street., starring right at her. Screaming in a voice that carried above the chaos he roared at her, pionting one extended claw at her,"**YOU! You killed her! You killed us all!" **And just before he could say any more he was cut down, the giant wolf ridden by the hateful human crushing his skull in a more mercifull death then thousands of others, his brains splattered everywhere turning the crumbling rumble-san and dust into a stained red. Everyone was dying. Everyone.

_**'You killed us all!'**_

Gory flashback ended.

* * *

A pink head shoots up from a tree brach, golden-green eyes wide open filckering around, chaest heaving as ahe gasped for breath. On remembering her situation anguish & piercing lonliness came crashing down in waves. Emerald eyes lifeless as she jumped off the brach, hutrling toward the ground, black wings snapping open at the last minute, pulling out of the vertical dive to land silently on the forest floor. Shaking off the pain that wound round her heart like barbed wire, Sakura streached out her senses, searching for any danger. None. 'So far..' she thought. Re-tracing her steps, Sakura found her way back to the river. With meticulouscare the pink-hairred predator crouched on the highest part of the river bank, leaning over the water, golden claws hovering over the water, waiting for the perfect opertunity, the exact moment...

---------------------------------------------------Naruto POV------------------------------------------------

'Stupid baka teme, sending me to get the food' I grumbled to myself as I walked to a nearby river. 'I mean, what a way to treat the future Hokage! And Kakashi-sensei didn't do a thing about it!' Wishing I had some ramen with me instead of having to eat stupid fish I stumbled onto the stream. As I put my pack down I caught sight of something crouched by the river a meters away. What the..?!?

'Wow...'was the only thing running through my mind. There was a girl crouched by the river, but she was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. She was really small, and her waist length hair was the colour of cherry blossoms. Her arms and face were pale, like Sai's, as if she had never been in the sun. The water threw reflections onto her face, highlighting her ears..wait, what?! She has pointed, cat like ears. But they're real pretty, black with little gold tufts. Holy Ramen! She has a tail too! It's black and gold, just like her ears. It's curled around her thigh. Sudenly she moved, faster than lightning. A splash and a thrashing figh was in her hand.

"Oh, wow!" I breathed, stunned. Hell, from here I could smell her. & she smelled better than any human I know (Hey, I may be dumb but even I can tell she's not exactly human!)

Then...

'O, shit' To my horror one velvety ear flicked in my direction. I froze, and _tried_ to back away quietly. A twig snapped under my foot. 'Oh shit!' I screamed in my mind. **'Don't sweat it Gaki. You'll be fine.' (AN: Kyubia sp?)**I didn't trust the ddemon one bit, especially not with the rumbling laughter that folowed. I stayed still, paralised, as the beautiful creature stodd and turned turned towards towards me in a fluid motion no human could ever hope to master. She tooke a single step towards me before stilling, examining me, her gaze piercing. I was too terified to meete her eyes. There was something in her that reeked of danger, of power.

**'Foolish brat'** the Kyubia roared in my head.**'kneel & bow your head! Respect her! Quickly!'** The Kyubia's orders stung my pride & I bit back Why should I? I'm stronger than a weak little girl!' The Kyuibia snarled **' You are no match for her! Why do think she is still alive?! Don't you know what she is!! The only reason _you're_ still alive is beacuse of me you don't smell completely human! Now BOW!!'** The command gave me a shattering headache, but still I hesitated, pride denying the fear in kyubia's voice. 'Do you have a death wish?' he screamed At that I got onto my knees as quick as I could, my forehead nearly touching the ground, I bowed so low. I scrunched up my eyes, whisker marks contorting, & prayed to the gods of ramen she wouldn't kill me. I could sense her power now, the smell of blood and death coming of her was overwhelming.

Nothing happend. I waited a little while longer and then dared to look up. Meer inched infront of me stood the pink haired girl, clad in shredded trousers & a thin ripped-up top. I gasped and forze, unable to look away from the glowing emerald stare. Her eyes were amazing, I absently mused, rich, hard emerald never found in human eyes, both the slited pupils and the iris's were lined in molten gold. The same burnished shine on her ears & tale. There was just something a little off...something missing...She breaks the stare fisrt and to my shock takes a step back and bows! A creature so powerful even Kyubia fears her, is bowing...to me. My brain fuzzed out in confusion, disjionted questions floating around. My breath catches as dark black wings - yes, wings - unfold slowly and arch toward me. For some wierd reason I don't fear the sight of 6 dark wings edged in gold displayed in front of me. I feel honored. The girl straitens and her wings fold slightly, still protruding from her back but no longer outstreached. Then, geus what,; just to embarass me at the worst moment, my stomach rumbles. My ears prick at an enchanting sound, light, melodious laughter came from the cherry blossom. At first I was sad, thinking this beautiful girl was mocking me, like all the villagers. Untill she looked up at me, her eyes glowing in a happiness that had been absent before, face lit up in a smile that just_ fit, _a smile that made my insides melt. Still laughing silently, she tossed me the large fish sha had caught in her bare hands. Disapiontment fills me as she turns and glides away. Looking back over her shoulder at me, she smirks and utters in a rough yet odlly beautiful angelican/demonic voice; "Eat up, Kitsune. See ya."

She's gone before I have time to register what happened, melted away without a trace. Estatic I race back to my team. I just had to see her again. Had to. Iwouldn't tell any of them, not Sasuke-teme, not Sai-baka, not even perverted kakashi sensei. I might have to tell the Hokage when we get back though. I can't wait.

It only hit me a while after, when we were eating the fish.

1. For once being partly-not-human had got me something good.

2. I was in love. Damn.

* * *

Well, thaty was totally uneventfull. I shouldn't be doing this. I suck badly, nut no-one is going to read it anyway so what the hell.

-hime princess

baka idiot

teme bastard

-sensei teacher

gaki brat

Odou-san father

kaa-san mother

kitsune fox

help a girl out and review, or don't if you can't be bothered.

I do not give a damn if you hate it, flame me all you like. Seriously.

K


	3. AN! Pen name changed!

Author Note!!! IMPORTANT PLS READ!!!

Im so so so so soooooooorrry for not updating anything!!! I have virtually no access to a computer (exept in school where i cant upload fanfics). Im loaded with coursework deadlines and exams etc etc etc. I swear as soon as i tidy away everything ill start writting like mad!!! I wrote quite a bit already in the holidays so i just need to type them and upload them. Have some (or a lot ...) of patience pls!!!! Ill try to make the coming chaps/stories the best.  
Also:  
My pen-name has now changed from Ogami Ga-chan to Beloved of the Darkness!!!!! 


End file.
